viralsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiram Stolowitski
SPOILER WARNING This article contains spoilers! Read at your own risk. Overview Hiram is one of the main characters of the Virals series. He is the comedian of the group, and is excellent at providing comedic relief, so much so that Tory often times describes him as "the master of sarcasm." Hi is described as having wavy brown hair and has a strong love for technology. He tends to question Tory's big ideas, which usually involve committing some sort of crime, but is easily swayed and follows the lead of his friends. When it comes to flaring, Hi accesses his powers the easiest. Out of all of their magnified senses, his sight is the best, and he can see even the tiniest of details. He was also the first to succumb to Parvovirus XPB-19 and begin showing symptoms of the illness. This may be a factor in why he can flare so easily. 'Relationships ' Ruth Stolowitski-''' Ruth is Hiram's mother and also runs the neighborhood watch program. She is extremely paranoid and often very strict in doling out punishments to Hi. Ruth tends to ground Hi for weeks after his dangerous and sometimes illegal escapades with the rest of the Virals. In Seizure, ''she spotted the red Studebaker on Morris Island. '''Linus Stolowitski -' Linus, Hi's father, is said to be quiet and dignified and works as a lab technician on Loggerhead. 'Tory Brennan -' Hiram was the one to introduce Tory to Shelton and Ben when she moved to Morris and she shares his sense of humor. Both Tory and Hi are often sarcastic and joke around together. Tory and Hiram are good friends, although Hi often opposes Tory's adventurous schemes. 'Ben Blue -' Although Ben and Hi are close friends, their relationship can often become uneasy. Hi can easily upset Ben and knows how to push his buttons. This is often used to aggravate Ben in order to get him to flare. Despite this their bond is still strong. 'Shelton Devers '- Shelton is another on of Hiram's friends and pack-mates. Often the pair will side with each other to try and talk Tory out of her schemes. '''Physical Description / Appearance Hi is described as not being fat, nor being slim, but somewhere in-between... Husky. He has short, dark brown, wavy hair and has a rather interesting dress sense. He has a penchant for floral print shirts and he usually couples this with a pair of shorts, creating some unusual outfits. He even wears his Bolton Prep jacket inside outwards, simply to make a statement and to irritate those around him. Hi is also described by Tory, as being the master of sarcasm. 'Abilities' Hiram gained many canine-like abilities due to his exposure to the parvovirus which he contracted from the wolf-dog pup, Cooper. He uses these super-human abilities to aid him and his friends in their often dangerous investigations. These powers are not always at Hiram's disposal. Strong emotions trigger '"flares" which activate the powers. When the Virals flare their irises glow gold in color. Hiram flares with the greatest of ease compared to his fellow Virals and this greatly annoys Ben. Some of the effects of the mutations are: *'Enhanced vision' WE' '''- Of all the Virals, Hi's vision is by far the best. Each of the Virals has one particular sense that is more enhanced than the others. While all of the Virals can see better than the average human while flaring (also giving them night vision), Hi's eyesight is really extraordinary. He can see the tiniest of details at a long distance with very low light. *'Enhanced hearing - 'With canine-like hearing Hiram can overhear conversations from a great distance. *'Enhanced stamina/strength - 'When flaring Hi has heightened strength, speed, and endurance. He becomes stronger and does not tire easily. In ''Virals, ''Hi moves incredibly fast in the wine cellar and Chance notes that someone of Hiram's size shouldn't be so agile. *'Enhanced smell - 'While flaring Hiram has an enhanced sense of smell, though not as good as Tory's. *'Telepathic communication - '''While Hi is unable to project his thoughts to the other Virals, he can hear/detect Tory's presence within his own mind. Category:Characters Category:Hiram stilowitski Category:The virals Category:The virals series Category:Parvovirus- XPB 19 Category:Parvovirus